Nube de la desgracia
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Que locuras las que pueden ocurrir en internet... Que locuras pueden suceder en un simple chat gay... Que locura que dos personas se odien casi sin razón. Las nubecitas de la desgracia de cada uno les tienen preparadas muchas sorpresas. Riren/R18/ModernAu/Humor/Romance.


**Hola hola :D! **

**Si si, ya se, me tardo mil años en actualizar y todavía me doy el lujo de publicar una nueva historia, que solo la continuaré dependiendo de ustedes. Si no gusta lo suficiente, quedara en nada… **

**Cuestión, chicas, tengo vida social xD. Esto surgió de una noche que me junte con mis amigas, y nos metimos en un chat gay (si somos re locas) y encontramos a dos que nos hablaron buscando un encuentro en serio, y eran de la misma ciudad xD. Terminamos organizando todo para que se encontran xD jajajja.**

**Cuestión, de ese chat nos vino la idea con una amiga y yo lo voy a incluir en mi historia**

**Rocío querida! Que sepas que te hamo y que te adoro por esta magnifica idea que me diste gracias a tus locas ocurrencias! Este Two-Shot viene hecho de parte de nosotras dos, y espero lo disfruten! **

**Chicas, aunque no lo crean, ese chat es posta (naturalmente adaptado para el fic). EN SERIO, hablan así xD.**

**Esto es solo con la intención de hace humor, no buscamos ofender a nadie (dudo que alguien lo haga, pero bueno xD)**

**Por cierto, solo lo continuaré si veo que esto ha gustado mucho, si no, quedará aquí xD.**

**Sin más las dejo leer.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Ah si! Por cierto: Cojer=Follar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hajime Isayama. Este fic no tiene finalidades de lucro.**

.

.

.

Había muchas cosas que Eren no toleraba en este mundo.

A sus 18 años, estaba por terminar la prepa y realmente adoraba la profesión de su padre. Lo admiraba mucho por ello. El soñaba con empezar la carrera de medicina, especializarse en neurocirugía, y heredar el hospital que el poseía.

Su madre fue una persona muy enferma, que a lo largo de su vida tuvo que superar mil y un martirios, pero que lamentablemente, un cancer maligno encontrado en su cerebro la fulminó.

Desde entonces soñó con volverse oncólogo, puesto que quería poder evitar a cuanta persona posible el indescriptible sufrimiento que implicaba algo tan oscuro como el cancer. Enfermedad que destruía a más de una vida por vez: Destruía la vida de su victima, y destruía la vida de los familiares de la victima.

Al crecer, su deseo se vio desviado, ya que comprendió que no creía que su corazón soportara semejante responsabilidad, puesto que era muy probable que viera morir a la mitad de sus pacientes diagnosticados... No creía poder con semejante daga al corazón.

A esto, se le sumo su creciente fascinación por el cerebro humano, desde el punto de vista médico, y desde el punto de vista psicológico. Pensaba dedicar su vida a los fenómenos biólogicos y psíquicos que inmiscuían a nuestro cerebro y a todo nuestro sistema nervioso en general.

Aún así, la perdida de su madre significó un gran trauma en su vida.

El nunca fue una persona destacada por su gran capacidad social y su facilidad para confiar en las personas a decir verdad. Siempre fue de muy pocos amigos, una familia reducida debido a las distancias-todos se hallaban repartidos por todo el mundo-y de gustos y disgustos demasiado marcados.

A su vez, era muy pasional, y eso le hacía tener cierto gusto por poseer "sus momentos solos" donde hacía única y exclusivamente las cosas que le gustaban para él y por él mismo. Tenía muy en claro cuando le gustaba estar acompañado y compartir, y cuando necesitaba tiempo para él mismo.

La gente no solía entenderlo, y si ya a su sexualidad medio dudosa a pesar de tener que ser un reprimido, le agregas su pasión por los libros de psicología, criminología, medicina, y su pasión por la música y el mundo anime, y ya estaba al plato, era más que un incomprendido social.

Por lo tanto, en toda su vida solo recibió amor de parte de su madre, de sus únicos dos amigos inseparables, y un poco casi nada de su padre.

Pero luego, era todos los días una lucha constate por no ser molestado en la escuela-cosa que le hizo conseguir una mala fama de busca pleito- y debido a toda la fuerza que había ganado después de tantos años de abuso, ahora la gente le temía y no se le acercaba.

Lamentablemente, sus dos amigos inseparables fueron arrancados de su lado debido a unas mudanzas obligadas por los traslados de los trabajos de sus padres-trabajaban en la misma oficina-y ahora estaba más solo que nunca, no tenía otra forma de pasar tiempo con ellos que no sea estando encerrado en su casa conectado al skype. Y lo prefería.

Y con a muerte de su madre, su padre se puso totalmente frío, frívolo e intolerable, a llegado a ser incluso violento, por lo tanto un día cuando lo encontró sobrio-si, ahogaba sus penas en alcohol fuera de las horas e trabajo- y le dijo que quería independizarse porque en esa casa eran solo dos personas, y aún así parecía un loquero de veinte.

Su padre no puso objeciones y le dijo que lo ayudaría con el dinero de todas formas, luego de lamentarse y hacer las pases, por supuesto, pero no pidiéndole a su hijo que se quede con él porque sabía que solo lo enfermaría. que no iba a cambiar.

Actualmente, empezó a hacer terapias para dejar el alcohol, gracias a que su hijo lo obligo practicamente a patadas, cosa con la que se encontraba agradecido. Pero luego de estos dos años de puro hielo entre ellos, eso aunque sea basto para limar un poco las asperezas en su relación. Solo un poco.

Y a todo esto, tenías que sumarle el ser tratado solo como una puta por las pocas parejas que había tenido, por lo tanto, simplemente se resignó y dejo de buscar algo serio hace bastante. Ya había aprendido a lección y había llorado lo suficiente.

Por si fuera poco, el complejo de apartamentos al que se mudo buscando paz y tranquilidad, terminó brindandole todo menos eso.

Entonces debido a todo esto, odiaba.

Eren Jeguer poseía más odios que amores. Eren Jeguer fue una persona que se acostumbró a vivir con una parte suya siendo siempre corroída por el odio, y teniendo que aceptar con buena cara toda la mierda que tuvo y que tiene que estar pasando, que para peor, si las enumerabas parecían una estupidez.

Odiaba no haber podido haber hecho nada por su madre.

Odiaba haber tenido que alejarse de sus únicos amigos.

Odiaba haber tenido que independizarse por la inestabilidad emocional de su padre desde que su madre murió.

Odiaba que su padre se haya vuelto un intolerante y un dolor de huevos para convivir, obligandole a tener que acostumbrarse a una casa vacía para poder dormir mejor aunque sea.

Odiaba tener prohibido por él el revelar su condición sexual si quería concretar su futuro soñado (Maldito Grisha homofóbico).

Odiaba tener limitada su vida sexual a sus dieciocho años.

Odiaba no poder salir vestido de arco iris a la calle a pesar de que se muere por ponerse todo la ropa de ultima moda que se compró.

Odiaba al mundo entero, y toda la mierda que habitaba en él.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas. Aún había algo que le llenaba más los huevos que todo eso junto.

**Odiaba a su vecino.**

Rivaille Ackerman. La persona más cínica, hija de puta y amarga que se cruzó en su vida.

Pero déjenme sorprenderles aún más... había algo que odiaba todavía más que eso.

**El que el hijo de puta sea el hombre más caliente que se cruzó en su vida también.**

Más de una vez quiso intentar ser un buen vecino, tener una charla normal, hacer o pedir un pequeño favor, pero no, el maldito con cara de gato castrado seguía siendo grosero hasta para decir "gracias".

Hace ya un año y medio que son vecinos, y lamentablemente, tenían que cruzarse las putas caras todos los días. Con el tiempo se volvió una competencia en todo lo que coincidían.

Quien colgaba la ropa más rápido, quien llegaba a la fila del súper primero, quien entraba más rápido a su casa, quien golpeaba la puerta más fuerte, quien molestaba más al otro a través de las paredes, quién ponía el volumen de la música más potente. Y muchas idioteces más.

Lo peor de todo: el pelinegro casi siempre ganaba.

Y con sus 1.80m de altura, y su personalidad oscura, lograba amedrentarlo bastante... aunque -a su parecer- se las arreglaba para disimularlo.

Y más de una vez le había dicho al castaño algún improperio cuando le daba la espalda. Cosas como: "Ei, tenes algo en el culo", y cuando se fijaba le decía:"Mis ojos", y le dedicaba sus malditas y egocéntricas caras de burla, nunca faltaban. Le encantaba molestarle con todo tipo de acoso, y no hacía más que recordarle la maldita frustración sexual que traía encima.

-Tsk, no puedo creer que ya sean las dos de la mañana.-maldecía Eren en su habitación, mientras encendía su computadora.

Estaba en vacaciones de la escuela, y por suerte, ya solo le quedaba un trimestre para graduarse y poder empezar la universidad el año que viene.

Otra cosa que odiaba es que Levi ya era un alumno de su universidad de ensueño, y por el simple hecho de haber nacido antes que él, ya le llevaba ventaja hasta en eso.

-Quiero cojer...-se quejaba en voz alta, solo se atrevía a decir sus infortunios hacia afuera cuando estaba solo. _(nota: cojer=follar)_

Decidió que se iba a sacar las ganas, a pesar de que eso significaba pisotearse la dignidad, pero por favor, NECESITABA una buena noche de sexo, que le quite todo el estrés.

Su vida se estaba volviendo una pesadilla cada vez más y más lúgubre.

Entraría a un chat gay. Buscaría a alguien de su ciudad y listo, haría todo con discreción. Total sabía perfectamente como debía hablar para conseguir atención en seguida, aunque eso significara ser más lascivo que una prostituta de sexo telefónico.

Dio click finalmente a la pagina y creo su nickname... El más original que se le pudo haber ocurrido.-notese el sarcasmo.

_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_

Si, sentía cómo su dignidad se derrumbaba poco a poco...

Le dio al enter, y escribió en ese menjunje de mensajes que no paraban de subirse uno atras del otro entrecortándose:

.

* * *

_#GayChat #lobby_

* * *

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_: Busco activo de WM que este listo para darme toda una noche._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_: Soy bien pasivo, sometible, y estoy ready para una relación de solo sexo sin compromiso._

l

* * *

|Write a messege:|

* * *

|Enter| | :) | |Colour| |S| |**N**| |_C_|

* * *

.

Lamentable, pero con eso solo, ya tenía 5 chats privados de gente interesada en él. Por mala suerte, ninguno era de Wall María, se preguntaba que parte de "busco activo de WM" no se entendía. Sera cuestión de intentar tener suerte. De paso, chusmearía en el lobby para ojear a ver si encontraba algo de su gusto.

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.-maldecía el ojiverde hablando solo nuevamente... Mala costumbre que se le había arraigado desde chico, y agravado, desde que vivía solo.

-No tengo de qué quejarme, sigue siendo sexo fácil después de todo.- volvió a responderse mientras suspiraba.

.

.

.

Muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido en la vida de Rivaille Ackerman, pero aún así y a pesar de todo, se consideraba un tipo con suerte.

A pesar de haberse críado en un orfanato en los barrios bajos, el recibió mucho amor de todos lados. Naturalmente, su personalidad corroida por el resentimiento y la dureza de las calles pobres hicieron a su persona, pero aún así seguía siendo un hombre dispuesto a dar confianza a quien la merezca y a ganarse todo con su arduo trabajo... Todo gracias a que había sido capaz de mantener recuerdos con cariño.

Recordaba a Farlan -uno de sus mejores amigos en el orfanato, lamentablemente el día de hoy muerto- y a su hermana Isabel quienes habían sido los propulsores y los forjadores de su sueño.

Desde que a Farlan le diagnosticaron infartos crónicos cerebrales a sus 13 años, el decidió que estudiaría medicina para poder curarle. Lamentablemente, murió mucho antes que eso, pero aún así, mantuvo su sueño en pié, sobre todo gracias a Isabel, quien en ese momento era como su pequeña hermana.

Otra cosa que recordaba con cariño eran a las señoras del lugar en el que vivió... A pesar de la pobreza y el ambiente de esa fabella, fueron muy amables y le habían dado una buena educación.

A lo largo de su niñez había sido adoptado un par de veces, pero no tuvo suerte, termino entrando a familias violentas en ambos casos, cosa que hizo que fuera re-insertado al orfanato... Bueno, en realidad el mismo había tenido que escapar de sus lugares y había vuelto a él.

Naturalmente, gran parte de su niñez fue sufrida debido a que, sobre que ya de por si era doloroso no tener padres, los demás se burlaban de eso.

Eso obviamente hizo a su caracter arisco, serio y reservado, pues los abusos no pararon ahí, que a pesar del saneamiento que le brindaba el lugar al que siempre le esperaban los brazos abiertos, no habían sido capaces de borrar esas mellas en él.

Pero nunca le importó realmente. Cuando llegaba, a pesar de las carencias, siempre había sonrisas esperandole, y si bien, no se hallaba en su naturaleza responderlas, el aún así era feliz y agradecido con el gesto, eso lo demostraba siendo amable y tan agradable como su personalidad le permitía ser con ellos, sus convivientes en el orfanato.

Vio y vivió muchas cosas crudas, le habían discriminado y recluido, pero aún así, supo escuchar a las mejores lenguas, que a su vez fueron las más duras, y aprendió a que todo nacía del esfuerzo y el trabajo. Que la voluntad inquebrantable era el arma más feroz para salir de cualquier pozo y para enfrentar cualquier barbarie.

Muchas cosas se las agradecía ahora a su padre adoptivo, Keney Ackerman, y a su madre adoptiva Keyla Fritz de Ackerman, una pareja en una muy buena posición económica que le adoptaron finalmente, otorgándole un apellido, que si bien fueron muy duros con él en su educación, siempre le demostraron de forma escueta y a su manera el amor que ellos sentían hacia él, amor que el correspondía.

Luego, ya terminando la secundaria, se había vuelto popular de alguna forma en la que él no entendía y ya no eran tan hostiles con él-sin mencionar que era por que le temían- pero, gracias a sus experiencias, se volvió muy selectivo y alejó de si todas las pestes, siendo capaz de mantener a su al rededor aquellos que valían la pena.

Por todo esto y más, a pesar de todas sus vivencias, se consideraba un tipo con suerte. Tenía amigos de hierro que le soportaban sus manías y su carácter de mierda, las mujeres y los hombres nunca le faltaron, podía sustentar su vida sin problemas, y ya estaba en un muy buen camino para cumplir su meta.

Por eso ahora Rivaille se estaba preguntando por qué putas su suerte le estaba fallando.

Porque no entendía cómo siendo esta tan poderosa para traerle tanto bien lo hizo terminar así, conviviendo con un vecino de mierda.

Este le traía molestias como si fuera su propia nube de la desgracia.

Si, Rivaille consideraba a Eren Jeguer como su mala suerte andante. Su asquerosa mala suerte personificada. Es por eso que le había ido tan bien hasta que le conoció. Es por eso también, que no lo soportaba.

El chico no parecía malo en sí, y si tuviese que agregar algo a su favor, reconoce que era todo un niño bonito. Rostro hermoso, espalda pequeña, trasero grande, cintura marcada, y un físico firme, no marcado, pero con contornos muy pronunciados... Algo que sin duda alguna le encantaría tener en su cama.

Pero lo odiaba de todas formas. Tenía un mal caracter tan pesado como el de él, solo que más explosivo, y cada vez que siquiera se le cruzaba, algo malo le sucedía. Y no es una exageración, no por nada consideraba a Eren Jeaguer su propia nubecita de la desgracia.

Por ejemplo, una vez se le adelanto en el supermercado y luego al irse hacia su departamento, a dos cuadras quisieron robarle.-por supuesto les saco la mierda a golpes.

Otro ejemplo: luego de discutir con él, al entrar para enchufar su microondas este hizo cortocircuito y explotó.

La vez que lo acoso sexualmente solo para molestarlo, al rato había visto a su novia metiéndole los cuernos.

Una vuelta simplemente luego de haberle hecho un favor-le había regado la maseta de él porque a Jeguer se le había cortado el agua- de la nada apareció un maligno objeto volador no identificado (una pelota), y le había roto su maseta y la ventana.

Una vez, Eren le había hecho el favor de llamarle un cerrajero cuando se había olvidado las llaves de su departamento y su celular dentro de este, y al entrar y prepararse una taza de café, la taza se había roto mágicamente de la nada, haciendo que caiga todo el líquido oscuro y caliente en su pulcro piso y en sus pantalones BLANCOS y NUEVOS-comprados el día de ayer.

Hubo incluso otra ocasión en la que se cruzó con el caminando por la calle y se saludaron… a la media cuadra un auto había desbarrancado a la acera y casí lo atropella en el proceso, estrellándose justo delante de él.

Y así siempre, solo por el simple hecho de cruzárselo.

Por supuesto, cuanto más seguido se le cruzaba-y cuanto más tiempo duraba el encuentro-su mala suerte empeoraba.

Y eso es lo que estuvo pasando justamente el último mes. Cada vez se lo cruzaba más seguido, y cada vez tenía que obligadamente pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Por esa razón hace un mes que no tenía sexo.

Todos sus encuentros se vieron totalmente arruinados. (Accidentes, se perdían, tenían pareja, interrumpían, le dejaban plantado, etc, etc.)

Y ya era hora de tomar medidas desesperadas, necesitaba un poquito de cariñitos en su hombría que ya se sentía sola.

Entonces se puso la meta. Mañana iba a cojer.

Y se sentía en derecho a ponersela puesto que hoy no se había cruzado a Eren en todo el día... Cosa que agradecía porque ese día también había tenido que rendir un final... Lo que le faltaba, juraba que si lo hubiese cruzado, apenas se hubiese sentado a hacer el examen, la hoja se hubiese incinerado sola. Menos mal que hoy no se le había cruzado el gato negro (Eren).

Pareciera mentira, pero optaría por lo más sencillo. Entraría a un simple chat gay, no era la primera vez que conseguía sexo fácil a través de uno, por lo tanto, no tenía por qué fallar esta vez.

Entro a la página y se creo su nickname... El que siempre solía usar.

_VERGADURA22CM_wm_

Le dio al enter y entró diréctamente al gran lobby del chat.

.

* * *

_#GayChat #lobby_

* * *

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm: _**_Soy bien activo e insaciable, busco a un pasivo de WM que le guste ser bien puta_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm: _**_y que esté listo para una buena follada toda la noche._

l

* * *

|Write a messege:|

* * *

|Enter| | :) | |Colour| |S| |**N**| |_C_|

* * *

.

Luego de eso automaticamente comenzaron a llegarle invitaciones al chat, pero ningún idiota entendía que tenía que ser de Wall Maria. Joder.

Entró nuevamente al lobby, y entonces lo vio... Exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

.

* * *

_#GayChat #lobby_

* * *

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_: Busco activo de WM que este listo para darme toda una noche._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_: Soy bien pasivo, sometible, y estoy ready para una relación de solo sexo sin compromiso._

l

* * *

|Write a messege:|

* * *

|Enter| | :) | |Colour| |S| |**N**| |_C_|

* * *

.

No lo dudó dos veces y justo cuando estaba por hablarle a un chat privado, el tipo del nickname se le había adelantado y le había hablado el mismo por privado, antes de lo que esperaba.

Lo ven? Esto era no haberse cruzado con Eren en toodo el día... Su buena suerte había vuelto a él.

No tenía ninguna duda, por fin, mañana cojería...

.

* * *

_#GayChat #lobby #TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM #to: #VERDADURA22CM_wm_

* * *

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_** » _Holas_l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Hola_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » ¿De donde? –_ le preguntó por las dudas.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_** _» Yo alemán viviendo en Wall Maria ¿tu?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» Soy oriundo de allí… Ya era hora de encontrar algo –_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » Jjajajja, estuve en las mismas… Yo vivo por Trost en unos departamentos, tengo 18 años… y quieres saber que busco?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » busco un activo muy vergon... y con esos 22cm..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » qué rico debe de ser mamar tu verga… Jjajajaj lo siento, así hablan aquí te va o es muy malo?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » No me desagrada para nada mientras lo digas en serio._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_» Jjajajaja, va muy en serio¿por donde vives en WM?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Cerca de tu apartamento._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» vivo en el mismo barrio._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » como eres?- _Rivaille admitía que el tipo sabía como hablarle, una pequeña cosquilla en su entrepierna empezaba a molestarle y quería tener una idea de a que le dedicaría una buena paja .

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» yo? delgado, piel dorada clara, lampiño 1,70._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» divino.. me encanta- _Oh si, su tipo. Rivaille estaba que festejaba.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ¿y tu?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» yo alto 1,80 75kg y pelo negro.- _Eren estaba que casi flipaba de la emoción

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_» ¿q edad tienes tu?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» 21_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » pone lugar de encuentro_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » un día_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» Y quedamos... si queres.- _Muy bien, Rivaille admitía que no era muy comunicativo. Aunque sea el otro intentaba ponerle onda.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » claro -"Qué seco..."_ pensó Eren, esperaba que en persona fuera más entretenido.- _que tal si primero calentamos el ambiente?-_le propuso.

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Ya no puedo esperar por metertela hasta el fondo, sentir como me aprietas…-_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» hacerte gemir hasta que te quedes sin voz y hacer de ti una obra mejor que un Picasso pintándote con mi esperma... Ja, ahí te va o fue muy malo? Ganas no me faltan._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » …_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » Bar "la esquina del tango", Jerundi Key al 1400. Específicamente en el farol. _

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» Jjajajajaj…Cuando puedo ir?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Cuanto antes mejor. _

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » puedes venir cuando quieras, cualquier noche. Yo entre semana puedo a partir de las 17:30 y los fines de semana, total disponibilidad._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» Entonces ahora estás?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » Si, pero no puedo justo ahora mañana tengo que madrugar... Tendrás que esperar ;). ¿estas lejos de Trost?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» vivo en el mismo barrio mi gatita en celo._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_»Mmm… ya me estoy haciendo idea de la noche…_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » haciendo de mi un juguete, chupándotela hasta el hartazgo, siendo penetrado por tu gran verga hasta que ya no pueda moverme...- _Eren había recordado que a los activos le gustaban esas clases de proposiciones y si veía que ya estaba disponible, pues venga entonces, se sacaba las ganas antes.

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_»Maldición mocoso…-_dijo Rivaille cuando sintió cosquillear a su miembro_.- Tienes lugar para que podamos cojer? Ofrezco el mío en todo caso._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_» Por supuesto, por dentro está muy bien y mi cama es fantástica._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» ... Ya me encantaria comprobarlo contigo.- _Muy bien, Rivaille pensaba que ya era su turno de calentar a la puta.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM_**_ » Y A MI…Ya quisiera que me dieras tu verga- _Oh bien, por fin había comenzado a activarse su futuro consolador humano. Esperaba poder emocionarlo un poco más con eso.

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» qué ricos deben estar esos 22cm..._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ »Vas a tener una buena probada... Mañana? que hora?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Mmm, jajajaj… yo estaré en el bar ya que trabajo ahí, disponible desde las 5-6 de la tarde cuando termina mi turno. Me pasas a buscar_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Ay... ya me encantaria estar unas buenas horas sintiendo tu verga dentro…_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » De acuerdo crío, ya quiero dominarte..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Jjajaja, prometo que haremos todo lo que te guste_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ya quiero que me domines y ser tu putita…_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Quiero ver como entra ese vergon en mi culo_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» y que te corras en mi cuerpo_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» por mi, podemos pasar las 24 hs del dia cogiendo_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» tengo una cama muy grande y necesito un macho...-_Si esto no lo ponía caliente, pues hasta aca llegaba la imaginación de Eren-

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » No creo que aguantes pero estoy dispuesto a que me demuestres lo contrario… Ten por seguro que te hare disfrutar hasta el punto que te hagas adicto a mi…-_ Imposible evitarlo, Rivaille ya había tenido que meter su mano debajo de su pantalon. Hacía rato que no le hablaban sucio, y ya se estaba excitando...

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» y puedo asegurarte que te haré cosas que jamás nadie antes te haya hecho..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» a mi me podras follar todos los dias si quieres._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» te vienes al hotel o a mi departamento y cojemos como conejos ?) ¿Que tal?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Pero primero, arreglemos bien._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ »Me va perfecto… __Me das tu número?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» 54328******._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » como te llamas?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» No te lo digo ?)._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Es para crearte el suspenso hasta mañana... _

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » 54231******* ese es mi numero, me llamo Averígualo._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» encantado. Un gusto y deseandotenerte en la cama_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» mañana te voy a cojer rico_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» no te vas a salvar_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» Haré que hasta sueñes con mi verga._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» me encantaria que vinieras cada dia a follarme. Yo, abierto de piernas para ti_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» espero que me cojas varias horas._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» y te la mamare mucho._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_»… Quiero cojerte ya._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Tienes condones?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» no, no tengo_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» tendré que comprar mañana_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ¿tu?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ »tampoco, se me terminaron ayer- _Una mentirita piadosa no hacía daño a nadie. No quería decir que ya tenía dos cajas nuevas sinabrir aún.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Oh...ayer estuviste follando...muy bien_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» jajaja_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » jajajajaja mientras se pueda_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Mañana tengo que hacer unas compras_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» asi que comprare condones_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» Yo llevare también_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » te aseguro que los usaremos todos._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Entonces puedo quedarme hasta la mañana?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ay cómo me encantaria que me dijeras más cosas muy sucias_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» claro que podrás quedarte todo lo que quieras..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» pero solo si me follas mucho ;)_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» toda la noche, te va a quedar tan abierto que no podrás caminar. Habla sucio porque te diré la verdad… Me pusiste duro y quiero correrme._

ll

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» eso es lo que quiero, que quede bien abierto *¬*_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» y gemir de placer_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» y mamartela rico… Ay me orgasmeo de solo pensarlo. _

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» me abrire de piernas cada vez q me lo pidas, seré obediente para que me metas tus deliciosos 22cm _

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ¿Sabes cuanto deseo el que estes toda una noche follandome?_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» hasta te haré una mamada en la mañana hasta que te corras.-_Bueno, era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir. Pero, ey, así hablaban todos en ese lugar... Era raro y antinatural, pero bueno, hasta ahí le daba la imaginación.

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Ya vas a saber lo que es ser mi puta_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » quiero cogerte tanto... te harás adicto a mi verga._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Por supuesto que si…_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» No dudo en que me hare un adicto a ello… Y deberás tomar la responsabilidad_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Tranquilo, la responsabilidad es toda mía…te va a gustar tanto que no vas a querer sacártela de adentro.- _Le contestó una vez que por fin se había venido. Si había algo que Rivaille le agradecía a su cabeza era su buena imaginación.

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_»Jjajjaja, quién querría?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Bien dicho gatita… mandame un mensaje_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_» para ver si el numero existe... hay que ser precavido._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Okey, ya está._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» Ahí te mando yo también._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Ya te he contestado ;)_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» un placer tenerte en mi cama cuando quieras, estoy deseando que me penetres ;)_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » nos vemos mañana entonces..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» ojala vengas todos los dias_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » arreglamos bien por msj?_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » nada raro_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » tengo una amiga que es hacker y no sabe respetar la privacidad de mi celular… Si no sabes que? Al diablo, habla cómo quieras. _

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Jjajajajajaj, te compadezco mi querido semental... Tranquilo ;)_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» soy muy muy discreto_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Ya sabes, si las cosas van bien... Tendrás siempre un pasivo esperandote con las piernas abiertas para tu verga cariño_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_» No sabes como me pone... Ya quiero romperte ese culo a la mitad._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ »ya vas a ver... mañana voy a explotar y te dejaré tieso una semana. Eso te pasa por calentarme._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» mmmm, jajajjaja, eso si es bueno…_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» quiero que vengas cuanto antes. NECESITO que me folles..._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» Ya sabes, mañana todo mi ser para ti...Mi piel, mis labios, mi todo…_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Te lo advertí. _

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» jajajaja, ya se, es la idea... Para mañana tienes que estar bien calentón. Mi boca se hace agua_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » ya vas a ver_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm _**_»cuando la tenga_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » te la cojo_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» mmm, así me gusta_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» si quieres que te la chupe...no estás lejos...jajaja_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » mañana mocoso... Ya no aguanto a mañana._

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» vale papi_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » hablamos mañana_

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » te espero_

l

**_TuPutita_OjitosVerdesWM _**_» qué ganas de que sea mañana.. Creo que vas a estar en mi cama muchos dias. Bye..._

l

**_VERGADURA22CM_wm_**_ » Ojalá sea así. Nos vemos mocoso._

* * *

|Write a messege:|

* * *

|Enter| | :) | |Colour| |S| |**N**| |_C_|

* * *

.

Tanto Eren como Levi estaban satisfechos con haber podido conseguir rapidamente y sin complicaciones a alguien con quién tener un buen revolcón. Bueno, después de todo, para eso estaban hecho esos sitios no?.

Pero, aún así, ninguno de los dos se imaginaban con qué sorpresas se encontrarían al día siguiente.

Eso les pasaba por no haber querido salir de sus casas a ligar como Dios manda.

Cómo fuere, ahora ambos habían apagado sus computadoras para poder irse a dormir felizmente, a sabiendas que mañana tendrían un día para no olvidar.

Si tan solo supiesen...

... que tan literal eran esos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Rivaille y Eren salieron de su departamento esa mañana a dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas obligaciones. Eren iba a hacer sus compras y Rivaille a un curso especial de verano en su universidad.

Eren entraba a su turno a las 9:00, y Rivaille a su curso a la misma hora. La diferencia es que Eren salía del bar a las 5 de la tarde, y Rivaille de su curso a las 14:00 por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para enlistarse.

Llego un momento en el que Rivaille estaba tan al pedo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que no sea molestar a su misterioso encuentro. Entonces escribió.

_"Averigualo" al habla._

_Cómo te estás preparando para hoy...?_

_..._

_Si, estoy aburrido._

Una vez le mando el mensaje simplemente se tiro en su colchón, algo agotado por el calor. Se sorprendió al sentir su pantalón vibrar a tan solo unos segundos de haberle mandado el whatsapp.

_"No te lo digo" al mando._

_Muy bien, deseando por terminar mi turno en el trabajo YA para poder encontrarte. Te gustan las sorpresas con encaje?_

_... jeje._

_Se te nota bastante el aburrimiento ;). No pensaste en intentar cazar una mosca? Aunque no lo creas es muy divertido xD._

Rivaille se río ante lo último, por supuesto luego del pequeño subidón de calor al imaginar a su pasivo con lencería... Le alegraba saber que él chico contaba con personalidad,esas cosas también cuentan a la hora de encender una cama.

_No tengo moscas en mi casa... Pero ahora estoy considerando abrir alguna ventana a ver si se entra una..._

_Esas mierdas son muy escurridizas._

_Encaje..? Por favor, intenta no ponerme caliente antes de tiempo ?)._

Rivaille esta vez dejo su celular en la mano esperando la respuesta. En seguida vio como aparecía el "escribiendo" en la parte superior de su celular, cosa que hizo que su media sonrisa quede clavada en su cara.

_Jajajajajaja... Ya lo se, soy el mejor ?)._

_Ou... Eso me gusta. Mejor así porque ya lo tengo puesto, y no quería hacer una incomoda escapada al baño para cambiarme, jeje._

_Si la mosca no te funciona, intentaste alguna vez el contar la cantidad de hebras en una escoba? Es lo suficientemente frustrante como para querer hacerlo realmente ?)..._

Rivaille pego una risotada ante eso, y consideró realmente el ir a su armario de limpieza para tener la dulce compañía de su querida escoba. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente su respuesta, puesto que le llamaba la atención este chico que se consiguió.

_Mira nada mas que mocoso pervertido..._

_Bueno, mejor aun, aparte, compadeceria tu incomodidad. No es lo mejor que te puede pasar en trabajo, eh?_

_Jajaja, mocoso, intenta no estupidizarme. De donde sacas esas ideas?_

Le contestó Rivaille finalmente apretando el enviar. Espero un poco y al ver que no le contestaba (de hecho no marcaba ni el visto) supuso que habría tenido que volver al trabajo, o bien, le hayan reprendido por estar con el celular.

Como sea, su aburrimiento era grande y no tenía ganas de hacer nada... Por lo tanto fue y agarro la ultima escoba que se compró. Y una a una comenzó a contar las hebras...

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 50... 220... 314... 700...1234...

Cuando llegó a las 1235 escuchó sonar su celular y eso le hizo distraer un segundo... por lo tanto se le soltaron algunas hebras que ya tenía en la mano._La puta madre..._ Su mirada se volvió oscura y su respiración se tornó en rebuznos. Miles de venas comenzaron a marcar sus sienes y sus puños se apretaban de tal forma que temblaban...

Y explotó.

-**AAGH! ESCOBA DE MIERDA! **\- Gritó mientras la alzaba por encima de su cabeza y la revoleaba hacia la pared. Justo después de eso su celular volvió a sonar, haciendo que olvide automáticamente su ira.

_Jajajajajajaja_

_Uno, en todo caso soy tu pervertido... Grr. (x3)_

_Dos, créeme si te dijera que me han pasado cosas peores :/... Pero de todas formas, no gracias, con qué cara hubiese mirado a alguno de mis compañeros si llegaban a encontrar eso entre mis cosas :|? O peor, quitándomela ._... (kill me plizz)_

_Tres, ni puta idea de donde las saco ?). Pero, por favor, dime que no las haz intentado xD. Aunque no te voy a mentir, hice el de la escoba xDD. Perdí la cuenta justo luego de las 800 hebras T.T... fue tristísimo 3x._

Nuevamente, para ese momento su media sonrisa llegó para quedarse... _"¿Quién será ese mocoso?" _se preguntó a sí mismo interesado. Rapidamente empezó a escribir una respuesta, mientras agarraba sus cosas para irse a tomar una ducha y vestirse apropiadamente, con todo el tiempo que había perdido contando las malditas hebras ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

_Uno, no me ganarás nunca mocoso... ;). Mi perversión no conoce fronteras. _

_Dos, en el primer caso, dices que es para tu novia y sales como un winner. En el segundo… Yo soy de los que piensan que en realidad todos los hombres tienen aunque sea un 5% de homosexualidad… Osea, quizá te violaban ;). Yo lo haría._

_Tres, confesare que acabo de hacer lo de la escoba, y sabes qué? TE GANÉ. Llegue a las 1234 hebras antes de que se me zafaran y casi rompa la escoba de la ira…Te castigaré por haberme dado esas ideas, castigo? Me deberás una escoba. _

_Cuatro: a qué hora paso a buscarte?._

Se metió al baño a penas lo hizo, y abrió la llave de la ducha caliente para que esta vaya saliendo mientras se desvestía. Justo antes de quitarse los pantalones le llegó la respuesta y sin dudarlo dejo de hacer lo que hacía para leer la respuesta inmediatamente.

_Jjajajajajja por dios. Pasa por mi a las 17:20, contestaría a todo T.T, pero a penas tengo tiempo, ando a las corridas. Se llenó el local xD. Nos vemos mi chico misterioso ;3._

Sonrió y decidió escribir una rápida respuesta, después de todo, ya eran las 16:20 y tenía que restarle 15 min a su tiempo para preparase porque era lo que le tomaba llegar hasta el lugar de encuentro a pie.

_Ok, pero dime cómo luces y en donde estarás para que pueda identificarte luego. Nos vemos gatito. _

Se terminó de desvestir rápidamente y se tomo una buena ducha. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados rectos con estampado escoses en tono verde inglés, y una remera ajustada negra con cuello en "V" y mangas cortas, dejando ver su escultural torso y sus marcados brazos. De calzado, unas botinetas casuales negras.

Luego de ponerse en el cuello sus infaltables cadenas, tomo su celular, su billetera y sus llaves. Conforme con lo que se había puesto se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su destino revisando su celular en el proceso…

Se sorprendió al ver que le habían respondido hace ya 5 minutos…

_Jjajaja, dios santo. Por suerte me dejaron terminar un poco antes asique 5 en punto ya voy a estar esperándote al lado del farol. Estoy con unos jeans azul oscuro y una remera roja de cuello grande con mangas ¾ a lunares blancos y zapatillas de jean. Te será fácil reconocerme. Cómo te reconozco yo a ti?_

Podía hacerme una idea de lo que llevaba puesto y la verdad me parecía de lo más sexy. Inconscinentemente empecé a acelerar el paso y empecé con mi respuesta.

_Remera negra y jean estampado verde. Soy alto asique me veras enseguida también. Ya estoy en camino._

Luego de caminar aproximadamente unas 10 cuadras más, llegue al famoso bar y restó "La esquina del tango" donde mi "No te lo digo" me esperaba. El lugar era muy clásico y agradable, con un ambiente cálido y muy de los 50' que me era acogedor.

Recuerdo haber venido aquí unas cuantas veces con mis amigos, por las noches esa esquina literalmente se llenaba con parejas y bailaries que bailaban tango y milonga hasta altas horas, como todo un Buenos Aires. De hecho, esos bulevares adoquinados y farolas de hierro antiguas, hasta la apariencia de las vitrinas y la plazas, eran todo un mini viaje a la tan turística ciudad.

Pude ver a unos metros, en la farola en la vereda de ese bar, a un joven de espaldas, con unos jeans ajustados resaltando sus hermosos y marcados glúteos, una remera roja ceñida dejando ver su pequeña cintura, y una cabellera castaña chocolatosa, rebelde y sexy… Lamentablemente familiar.

Me acerque pese a mi mal presentiminto, quedando a solo un metro de él… Se volteó.

Su expresión de horror era igual a la mía. Y nuestras voces salieron juntas en el mismo tono.

-¿¡DIOS SANTO ERES TÚ!?-

_No… No… NO._

_Esto NO puede estar pasando. _

.

.

.

**Jejeje, y hasta aca se los dejo. Se que quizá no es de lo mejor, pero prometo que lo que sigue estará de puta madre… Si lo sigo; ya saben, todo dependerá de ustedes y de que realmente les interese saber QUÉ sigue ¿). Jjajajaj, lo se, soy mala, pero prometo mucho humor. **

**Contestaré los reviews como siempre, aceptaré sugerencias de lo que sea, y si, leyeron bien, acá Levi es alto :3. **

**Nos leemos pronto :D! **

**Bye~**

**Allen-chan. **


End file.
